wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Half a Heart
This is set one year before the war. ;Character Call :Diana :Felix :Fenix :Glazestorm :Moonstone :Starfly :Terciopelo Prologue "In the noon of the day, when the rivers stop and the shifting sands blow, behold the dragonet of gold. In the blazing sun and sea glint bright, find the dragonet of night. Within a cave in mountains old, take the dragonet of nightly crimson. Behold, for the swift wind beneath your wings shall come to you. During the darkest hour find the brightest flower. The flames will fly to you. Find the dragonets for home. Save the dragonets lives and save the stars and beyond. Save the world of old." '' repeated a tall, dark dragon. "Hmph. The prophecy of the dragonets. Not it's usual caliber, but still a warning. Have the eggs hatched yet?" asked a SkyWing. "Well, I would assume they would have. The prophecy does say dragonets." sneered a NightWing, the same one that repeated the prophecy. "IDIOTS! The stupid dragonets have probably already been found by that weird group of dragons...What was that group's name?...Who cares. We need to get going!" the SeaWing shouted, his eyes ablaze with anger. "ALRIGHT! Let's go." muttered the SkyWing under her breath. "Oh yeah, and Whitewater , you better stop getting snarky with us. One SeaWing against a NightWing and a SkyWing is a goner." she hissed. "Ah, but you forget, if anything happens to me, you have two of seven tribes of Pyrrhia on your tails, ''Skyflame,"Whitewater growled. "Whitewater, shut up." the NightWing said. "No Darknight." Whitewater sneered. Still arguing, the three dragons set off into the night, unaware of the pair of lime-green eyes staring at them as they left. Princess Starwatcher lifted off. Her stunning eyes bore into the back of the three as they left, and she sped towards home. Chapter One: Pyro "Skyra! It's time to go! We don't want to be late, you know what happens!" Pyro called. "Ok, ok. Just don't touch me." Skyra whimpered. Pyro sighed. His 'gift' was both a blessing and a curse. He couldn't touch his little sister, but he could easily defend himself. One of the last few fire-born, Pyro wasn't sure whether or not he was allowed to go. But he had to, to take his sister. Of course, seeing as his sister was the daughter of the top general, and Pyro was his son, he assumed he could go. Of course, he had to be proven wrong. "OUT, OUT, OUT! NOBODY WANTS YOU HERE! YOU ARE A CURSE AND A EVIL LITTLE THING! GET AWAY!" a high-ranked SkyWing screamed. "YES! GO AWAY! CURSE!" the other SkyWings joined in. "Yeah, go away Pyro," Skyra said, though she cast him a pitying glance. Seething with anger, Pyro stormed out of the hall in a fit of rage. It's not fair. Why did I have to be born with too much fire? Maybe I could've had friends if I wasn't like this.... he thought, while turning a corner. I think I'll just go to the waterfall. Perhaps I can find some peace there. As Pyro flew over the rushing waterfall, he started to notice odd things. Some of the trees looked charred, the ground looked...bloody, and there didn't seem to be any animals around at all. Suddenly, midnight-black talons grasped him from behind. "LET GO OF ME!" Pyro roared. "I did NOTHING to you!" "Ah, but you are a special little dragonet, aren't you? The dragonet of prophecy. Hmmm. I'm only doing this for the jewels." the unknown dragon whispered. As Pyro tried to process the meaning of those words, he felt a small sting in the back of his neck. Then, quickly and quietly, he slipped into inky blackness. Chapter Two: Arapaima "Urgh. Why does Queen Coral make me do this? I am only a dragonet. Mining is not appropriate work for such a high-status SeaWing. Royalty, in fact!" the light-blue SeaWing grumbled. Arapaima kept chipping away at the stones and whining to himself, as, slowly, the hours ticked by. "I just don't understand. I am her son and don't deserve to be treated like this. But nnnooooo, Shark thinks it would be great practice for being a soldier. As if that would ever happen. Mother wouldn't do that to me." Frowning as he thought of his family, he recalled Queen Blister's shifty ally, Morrowseer. I wonder what they are allied for? Of course, it wouldn't be fair to Queen Blister if we just stayed underwater and hid. However, I hope they break the alliance with that NightWing soon. He is too...mysterious and unnerving for me. Too bad that's Mother's decision. he thought. In the darkness of the cold cave, he could only see because of that special ability all SeaWings have: see-in-the-dark eyes. Unfortunately, he was born without his photophores, and instead having extra horns. On the bright side, he was named after a fierce fish, because he had the same coloration. "I better stretch. It's no use being lazy."Slowly, he unfurled his odd wings and stretched, popping his tired limbs and elongating his neck and pulling it back. Glancing at his wings, he wondered why they were only one membrane and didn't have the bones. Finally, he started to resume his boring task when he saw a burst of flame and heard a loud pop. He snapped his head around, only to be met with the furious eyes of a SkyWing." You're coming with me. I have a special task for you that requires, your, ah, assistance." he smirked." A prophecy, perhaps?" Growling, Arapaima clenched his teeth and lunged at the SkyWing, only to be met with a tranquilizer. Soon, he drifted off into a deep sleep. Chapter Three: Brightflower "Ayou, ayou, ayou, ayou. Niya, keyooo, adisimaway. Oooooo, the flowers, the trees and the desperation. The storms approaching, the lightning striking, the thunder rolling. I can't stop now, not while the rain is pouring. Oooooo, I will walk away from here, and never look back. Never look back. I will stand alone, waiting for you to come. I can't, I won't change. I will walk away. I will walk away. And I'll never look back. I'll never look back. Oooooo. Ayou." Brightflower hummed. Her eyes filled with thick, salty tears as she sang, her memories approaching. Her mother was never going to come back, no matter what she thought. She was dead. Dead. Turning her attention back to the task at talon, she grabbed a vine and pulled it around a thick woven mat. "I...have...to...build...this...house!" she wheezed. Unlike most RainWings, Brightflower had a pet snake. A boa constrictor. She wanted to keep it safe during storms and bad weather. After all, it couldn't live in her house. It would be too small for the both of them. She wasn't exactly the best builder, but she could get it done. Titanaboa, her snake, curled around her shoulders and stayed there, hissing at something in the trees. As the sun went down, she started to work faster, so that way it wouldn't be cold when she went back home. Suddenly, Titanaboa shrank back and hissed again. A dark brown MudWing grabbed Brightflower's arm and grasped Titanaboa in his other talon. Brightflower heard a snap and curled into a ball, asleep. Chapter Four: Starfly Crunch. Crunch. The hard-packed dirt under Starfly's talons crackled and popped as she walked until, finally, she emerged onto the pale yellow beach. Salty water splashed onto her talons as she bent down to examine the shining shells laying on the beach."Hmmm. Interesting. I wonder if the shells are supposed to look different, or if they are supposed to look the same. That one has a spiral pattern, and that one two. Weird..." she mused. Feeling a sudden chill run up her spine, Starfly shivered. "What was I here for again? Oh yeah, tracking SeaWings. Like we need those pompous prats. All they do is brag about their gills and webs and whatnot. Who cares? The only SeaWing I really respect is Whirlpool. Smartest SeaWing around. However, we NightWings are much smarter, and obviously the best. Duh. Aaannnddd now I'm talking to myself. Great. Just great." continuing down the beach, occasionally stopping for a quick fish, Starfly scanned the sand for tracks. Finding some weird looking ones with what looked like the imprints of webs, she gathered a sample and stored away the vial. Placing a talon into the warm sea, she jumped back when she saw a small fish staring at her. "What is wrong with me? Scared by a fish. Anyway, it's time for me to go swimming."Resting her sword and vial on the beach, Starfly dove in. The water was warm on her scales as she dug into a mud shelf. Finally getting just the right size hole, she settled into it and peered through the crystal clear water. Every once in a while a SeaWing would shoot past, and she tagged them with a small, practically invisible microchip. It would keep track of their whereabouts. Soon, she decided to take a nap, not knowing it was her last free one. Sandstone "Kiyara! Kiyara! Look what I found!" Sandstone shouted. The other dragonet rushed over and they both gawped at it. It was a dead SandWing. It's throat was slashed and some scales appeared to have been melted. What was more, it was missing it's front leg, though it seemed to have been born this way. Letting out a gasp out of surprise, Sandstone said, " We know him. Kiyara, it's Ostrich. Oh, how did we not recognize him?! He is-was- an old friend. How? And who?" he cried. "I'll figure it out. Kiyara, go home. I don't want you to be hurt." he said, glancing at her. Watching her fly off, Sandstone lashed his tail. He felt angry and upset about Ostrich's death. He also felt confusion. Who would kill Ostrich, and why? He was so nice. He didn't even have one enemy. Ostrich was a good friend, and was never hurtful. Hmmm. Was anyone jealous? Enough to kill him? '' he pondered, thinking hard. ''No one. he thought. Hisssss. "Show yourself!" he called, quivering. Suddenly, the sand exploded in front of him. When the dust settled down, an enormous SandWing loomed in front of him. A surprised Sandstone stood in front of it, arching his tail. "What do you want, and who in the three moons are you?" Sandstone inquired. " I am Morocco. Remember it." he hissed. Morocco launched himself at Sandstone, who deftly dodged the attack, and arched his venom-filled tail over his head. He stabbed it towards the older SandWing, who leaped over it and slashed his claws across Sandstone's face. "OW!" Sandstone roared, clutching his bleeding face. He sliced at the older SandWing, but missed and fell into the sand. He felt a sharp stab on his neck, but assumed it was a scorpion. As the two continued fighting, Sandstone got drowsier and drowsier, and fell into the bloodied sand. Moonstone Moonstone ruffled her feathered wings by a crystalline stream. Her deep purple eyes darted around, searching for the bullies. They teased her for being different... For being herself. It wasn't fair. But Tria, her sister, got all the attention. Many suitors and friends, and Moonstone got nothing. NOTHING! It was terrible to live this way. And she knew. Oh, she knew. They weren't just bullies, they were murderers. She had watched them push one of their own, off of a cliff. Murderers were her torment. Not harmless little dragonets. Not the adorable, innocent little things everyone believed they were. She remembered the torn, broken body. The sightless eyes. The blood pooling. She remembered death himself, sweeping towards the dragonet and embracing her in the black, shadowy folds of his cloak, his hooded head tilting at Moonstone, curiosity that she could not see was etched upon his face, his feathered wings that shifted to lift off, he laughed, and it was cold and warm, cruel and fair at the same time. He vanished in a swirl of smoke, and Moonstone thought she saw him smile under the hood. After, she and death were the best of friends. He had seen her, and she had seen him. And how many times was she ready? To cut her wrists, slit her throat, kill herself, to join him in the afterlife? Too many. Too many. But he forgave her, he forgave her. It was worth it. She stood up again unhappily. THIS IS BEING DISCONTINUED!!! I'M SORRY! Category:Content (Commander Firefly) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)